Hiten's Mate!
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: Sequel to Owned by Hiten. Hiten finally has his mate back and is ready to make her his mate and wife, that mean's introducing her to his family. Hiten and Olivia still have a way to go with family trying to tear them apart and with Olivia's father turning up with the truth of what happen to keep him away from her, can they make it to the alter or will tragedy strike once again!


"We have to get up" said Olivia as she looked at Hiten.

"Nooo" he whined and pulled her to him. She laughed as he kissed her neck and she moaned. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She then pulled away and went into the bathroom. Hiten heard the shower go and smiled. She was back, his mate was back and she was all his. He heard the shower turn off and watched as she walked in the room in just a towel. He licked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here"

She glared at him playfully and walked to her new draws. "No if I do that then you will take me back to bed and I just took a shower. Plus I need to actually eat" she said and he chuckled. He groaned when she dropped the towel and bent over giving him a nice view as she put on her black lace kickers. She stood up straight and put on the matching bra with a smirk on her face. She knew just what to do to tease her mate.

"Would it be so bad to come back to bed, I will just get the servants to bring the food to the room and we can eat in the middle of fucking" he said and she laughed. She pulled up the black skinny jeans and pulled a blue silk shirt over her head. She then fixed her hair and looked at him through the mirror as he put boxers and his own jeans on. He then sat back on the bed and she walked to him.

He grinned as she sat on his lap, her legs on each side of him. He grabbed her hips to steady her and their lips crashed together. She grinded into his hips and he let out a groan. She then pulled back and stood up. She giggled as she turned and walked towards the door. She yelped at the sharp slap he gave to her ass. He chuckled as he pulled on a red t-shirt and she glared at him.

"That's for being a tease" he said and she kissed him.

"Just wait till tonight them big boy, we will see just how much of a tease I can be" she said and his eyes darkened once again. She giggled and walked out the door. He shook his head and followed his vixen of a mate. He never knew when he first saw her that she could be this great, she was everything he was looking for in a mate and was someone his family was going to love.

He walked into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, as usual. A plate was set in front of him and he thanked the servant. His eyes went to his mate as he ate slowly. She was looking straight at him while she ate her toast. She then proceeded to lick each of her fingers very slowly and seductively. Hiten's ears twitched hearing Bankotsu's groan of disgust.

"Oh my kami you two have been at it none stop for four days now, will you please at least stop it while we eat. I want to keep my food down thank you very much" said Bankotsu and he chuckled. He then turned his amused gaze to his second in command and best friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" said Olivia innocently and Bankotsu glared at her. Hiten smirked and looked from her to Bankotsu.

"Even as a human I smell the lust coming off you two and I know when that idiot's horny, his eyes change colour" replied Bankotsu and Hiten raised a brow at this. He did not realized that his eyes changed colour.

"They do?" he asked all three at the table nodded.

"Yeah they go almost black, sometimes they even go black" replied Olivia as she looked at him taking a sip of her drink.

"Back to the topic at hand, Bankotsu is right. Please calm yourselves, I know it was hard being apart and know your back together but unless you want a pup on the way I would calm down" said Nikita and Olivia looked at her friend shocked. She hadn't had thought about that. Either had Hiten. His brows furrowed and then he smiled. That would make his life complete, a little version of him with her eyes. That would be amazing and maybe they could have a few more in years to come. He would love a litter of pups running around.

"Oi not for a while" said Olivia and he looked up at her. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She smiled and they went back to the food.

* * *

><p>"Hey I want you meet my family" said Hiten as they sat in his study. Olivia put down the book she was reading and looked at him. He looked up from the papers he was looking over and met her gaze.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked and he patted his knee. She walked over to him and sat down on his knee. He nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I am sure Olivia, I want you to meet them. Though I must warn you my grandmother can be a tyrant when it comes to meeting my girlfriends and even though you are going to be my mate she will still try and run you off saying that you're just another gold-digger" he said and she laughed. "Also she doesn't really like half-breed's so be prepared for that since you where one till recently"

"Anything else I should know?" she asked and he smiled up at her.

"Yeah, I love you" he said and she gasped. Tears then rolled down her cheeks and he pulled her closer. "What wrong I thought you would be happy to hear that!"

"I am happy, I am really happy. It's just that this is the first time you have every said it to me" she said and he kissed her.

"Then I will say it a lot more" he replied and she smiled. She pressed her lips to his again and kissed till they where out of breath.

"I love you too Hiten" she said and he smiled down at her. He then picked her up and she giggled as he made his way too their room.

* * *

><p>"You want me to meet another one of your gold-digging whores" said a female voice on the other end of the phone and Hiten sighed.<p>

"She is not a gold-digging whore grandmother, Olivia is going to be my mate and it would make me very happy if you would all come meet her. Please for me, it would make me extremely happy grandmother" he said and the women scoffed on the phone. "Grandmother, look no matter what you think I am going to mate this girl and ask her to marry me. Now you can come meet her and see what she is like or not come to the wedding or mating at all it is your choice"

"Fine I will come and meet the girl, though I am not happy about this. Marriage is a human thing, why on earth would you do that" she said obviously not happy with the idea.

"Olivia has always wanted to get married and I want to make her happy so I thought why not, all I want is her happiness. She's my true mate grandmother, I couldn't live without her and trust me I know from experience" he said and that made the women quite.

"How?" she asked and he sighed. He then explained how they met and everything that had happened in-between then and now. "You bought her, wow Hiten that is new even for you. Well there is nothing I can say to that. I will be there this time next week make sure everything is ready for our arrival. It has been so good speaking to you Hiten and it will be so good seeing you too. I know Souten will be just as happy. Until next week sayonara Hiten"

"Sayonara grandmother" he replied and put the phone down. He sighed and put his face in his hands. He groaned when soft hands massaged his shoulders and hot air blew against his ear. "She will be here this time next week"

"I can't wait, why don't you come back to bed" Olivia said and he smirked. She then laughed and ran back to their room, him chasing her.


End file.
